Jigokuhen
by Reige
Summary: High school was where classmates beat each other senseless, raise a demonic baby, fight powerful warlords, and fall in love with the most unlikeliest of people; but hey, that's high school for you. Oga x OFC x Toujou


**A/N:** I had planned on getting back to my old Quizilla account but the damn site is as stubborn as ever **(THAT, and because the friggin' piece of crap would not let me load up my stories, so now I'm putting up another notch on why I hate Quizilla more than ever)**. So, this story is based on the steadily rising popular manga/anime known as **_Beelzebub_**; a green-haired naked baby demon lord chosen to be the destroyer of humanity being raised by a high school delinquent, and demon wet nurse, and the perverted side-kick who had the tendency to be found in compromising positions. But now I'm introducing a fourth addition to this oddball group; Shiranui Yuzuki **(her picture is posted up on my homepage wall)**. I could only find three or two stories involving a Canon Character and an Original Character, so I decided to butt in and put it up another for you Beelzebub fans to read. I hope this will turn out for the best, just remember to read and review folks! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC!

* * *

><p>Ishiyama High School is the kind of experience that leaves many people rather... scarred. Wanna know why?<p>

Because Ishiyama High School is not some school for people to go and get an education, not even the kind that people would go to even try and learning something and do what they would like for an accomplishing future.  
>To put is in simple terms, Ishiyama High School is a school of<p>

"Oi! Oi! Look who it is!"

"Heh heh, 'bout time!"

"That lil' shit's goin' down today!"

"Fuck yeah!"

Ishiyama High School is...

_**BAM!**_

_**THUMP!**_

_**JAB!**_

"Ugh..." "Owww..." "That... hurts..."

An angry faced brunet walked past the three bigger men with nothing but bruises and foot prints covered over them. But before he could get far and let the three brutes get a chance to get away to lick their wounds, he stopped to utter a sentence that made him notorious amongst the student body,

"Bow down to me!"

Ishiyama High School... is a school for delinquents.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I Picked Up a Demon Lord<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ohayou, Oga-kun!" you waved as the mood-as-usual teen, Oga Tatsumi the Ogre, walked with his close friend slash underling to his class <strong>(if there ever was one, the teachers always ran away)<strong> Furuichi Takayuki.

While the white-haired greeted you enthusiastically, Oga only ignored you and moved on, but that's always the usual greeting around. It was mostly Oga's tiredness at getting to school in the morning that lacked any responses.

"Ey, ey, ey~!" you paused in surprise as a large arm wraps around your tiny frame, making you shiver nervously as you are being surrounded by a small group of thugs.

"Eh heh heh... Uh, I really don't want any trouble..." you pleaded, eyes darting back and forth nervously.

It really sucks to be the only female in this school of hormonal young juvenile men who did nothing but fight each other neck-to-neck on a daily basis. But the sad thing is, is that this was the only school that had been cheap enough to let you enter since there had been problem when it comes to money. After all, your older brother and sister are working their butts off to get you into a better school so that you could graduate and find a better life than having to live in a tiny apartment.

"Now why would there be trouble, lil Yuzu-chan~! Lets have some fu—"

Before he could finish, however, he was slammed in the side so hard that half his body ended up being stuck to the ceiling, it looked actually funny from this angle. You looked over your shoulders, along with the ring leader's small posse to see Oga standing directly behind you, a very eerie demonic looking smile plastered on his face.

"This is good," he cracked his shoulders, bumping fists together like a boxer. "I need the mornin' exorcise, anyway!"

You were snatched away to the side by Furuichi, right in time to avoid being dragged in the violence and bloodshed. You hid behind Furuichi as he cheered on Oga to finish off those guys and head before class started **(not that anyone here really cares)**.

"T-thank you, Oga-kun." you murmured as you stood on the side from the pile of bodies that Oga stood on top of to let out a manical laugh.

Yeah, this was the life to be in Ishiyama High School full of misfits and thugs. And nothing really could change that.

... Well, that was until Oga showed up the next day with a naked green-haired baby.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Oi! Yuzu~~!"<p>

"Kyyyaaaa~! Please leave me alone, I have to get to school!"

Such a wonderful morning exorcise to start by trying to be attacked by a bunch of big guys who like to eye candy you on a daily basis and just won't stop unless someone made them do it first.

It was times that your tiny frame was made of good use to outrun larger people, always quick to outrun almost anything. You finally found Ishiyama High School up ahead and darted past the groups of people hanging outside of it to take cover and avoid any other men trying anything funny.

It was almost 8:32 when you spot Oga and Furuichi walking down the hallways, although there was something different about today. It couldn't be because of the boys here cowering in fear of Oga's presence, or because of Furuichi's silly chit-chat... no, there was definitely something different about today that it made the end of your hair stand.

But like always, you greeted Oga.

"Ohayo, Oga-kun!" you wave while he came past you.

But, unlike every other time when Oga is suppose to ignore you and just move on to his class, he stops and his dark beady eyes look to you.

"Uh, is there something bothering Oga-kun?" you murmur, blinking in confusion of his unusual change of mood when this seemed out of character of him.

"Ah!" Furuichi suddenly quips. "Since Yuzuki-chan's a girl, maybe she'll know what to do!"

Another uncharacteristic reaction came out from Oga, making you step back when a burst of color and life came out of that usually dark expression of his. Next thing you know, you're gripped by the shoulders with Oga laughing maniaclly like he had won yet another fight.

"Genius, Furuichi! Genius! AHAHAHAHAHA~!"

"Eh? W-what's going on?" you ask loudly, looking wildly between the two boys for explanation.

"Dah!"

The sound made you go still until your eyes found themselves looking right into big adorable green eyes that stared curiously back at you. There was a long pregnant pause until finally, you spoke up.

"Oh, what a cute baby." you giggle, wiggling a finger at the infant that clung behind Oga.

"Wow, she has a better reaction than me..." Furuichi muttered under his breathe, brows twitching.

"Oi! Shiranui, since your a girl, you know a lot about babies, right?" Oga asks, narrowing his eyes at you for confirmation.

"Well, I know somewhat." you look up at the ceiling for a few seconds before nodding slowly, a small part of you was a bit miffed at how Oga could be sexist on how he automatically assumed any girl he saw knew anything about children. Still, you were happy to help a friend in need.

"Good, 'cuz I need you right now!" Oga declares loudly, making few other students stop and gawk at the scene **(What the delinquents see; Oga holding Yuzuki closely and gazing down at her like a lover)**.

"Ah, alright! I'll do my best!" you smile widely at him.

"NOOOOO~!" the rest of the students shouted, stricken with horror that Oga had finally made a move on plucking the flower of innocent, innocent Shiranui Yuzuki **(the only female student of Ishiyama High School)**.

Sometime later, you sat between Oga and Furuichi, looking around the scene of the school's roof for having come here for the first time **(you usually eat in a closet or in a bathroom stall since there are stalkers waiting to get you in the open)** and it was a fresh breath of air for once to enjoy looking at the big blue sky full of white fluffy clouds and not have a care in the world.

"Dah!"

Blinking out of your stupor, you looked down and are greeted to the sight of the green-haired adorable baby crawling on your lap, looking up at you curiously like he had the first time. You stared at the baby for a long while until you turned to Oga.

"Why does the baby have no clothes?" you ask. "He might catch a cold like that."

"He seems fine." Oga argued, chewing on his meal.

"Have you fed him?"

"Uh... I guess not."

"Oga!" "Oga-kun!"

"What?" Oga ignored the outrageous expressions from both you and Furuichi. "Like I said, he seems fine."

"That's what you think!" Furuichi argues, glaring at the brunet.

"Weren't you going to ask me about taking care of an infant?" you raise your hands to grab the baby and place him to sit properly on your lap. "And my first advice is food and clothing. This is just unacceptable, Oga-kun!"

"That'd be the first for him to actually listen." Furuichi snorts from beside you.

"Mmh, ffmmgh, rrmmh!" Oga replied back with mouth full of his hot dog.

"And he might catch on your bad manners! Don't do that in front of him, Oga-kun!" you scold the boy, giving him your best glare.

"Whatever,"

"Hey, don't diss her like that! You wanted some tips on how to take care of a baby, you friggin' open your ears, dammit!" Furuichi cries out comically, waving his arms around wildly.

"And no cursing!" you add, frowning at Furuichi's outburst.

"Eh heh heh... oops." the white-haired teen chuckles nervously, earning an evil amused grin from his friend.

"I've been meaning to ask," you look up to the two boys, cradling the baby close to your chest as it began to doze off. "How did you find this baby? And does he have a name? How did he become so attached to you?"

Before either could try and supply an answer for your questions, another voice that was foreign pierced the quiet atmosphere surrounding you all.

"Attached? You are sadly mistaken. There is no way the young Master has taken a liking to those two."

You, Oga, and Furuichi look over to see at the main exit of the roof a beautiful blond-haired lolita goth with a pink umbrella standing nearby, her sharp green eyes looking down at you all with superiority.

"Die, gutter trash."

She hops down from the high place, landing gracefully before you all. You couldn't help but be impressed of her graceful movements, even if she was talking down on you all to begin with.

"Gutter trash?" Oga growled, standing up with a glare on his face. "Who the hell are you, bitch?"

She ignores him, striding past the angry brunet **(who just got a bit more angrier from being ignored)** and walks straight towards before looming over you. You blink up at the woman before looking down at the baby that nuzzled comfortably in your arms, lazily looking up to the goth girl.

"Is this your baby?" you ask.

"Yes." she replies coolly before stretching her arms out. "Come now, young Master. Hilda has come to bring you home."

**...**

"Dah!" he looks away, cuddling with you.

"Oh!" the blond blinks, surprised from the rejection. "Young Master?"

"Hahaha! Seems like he don't wanna leave with you!" Oga grins sadistically, still feeling put off from the rude words of the blond.

"Umm... er, Master, let us leave now!" she grabs onto the baby's legs, pulling but the baby clings to your shirt, stubborn not to let go.

"H-hey!" you cry out, looking at the woman with surprised wide eyes. "Don't pull him like that!"

"Please let go of that thing, young Master!"

From the loud commotion **(the blond goth pulling the baby, you crying out loud from the rough handling of a delicate infant, Oga laughing his ass off, and Furuichi comically screaming from the drama)** the baby's eyes began to water and his nose starting to sniffle loudly. The symptoms brought alarm to Oga, Furuichi, and the blond as the baby began to glow a spark but before anything more drastic could happen, the baby was plucked from your arms by Oga and just like that, you watched with wide eyes and a gaping mouth at the light show the baby provided... with Oga as the victim **(yet again)**.

"W-what in the world...?" you mutter, speaking after the sparking event that could have pulled you in pain should Oga have not taken the baby.

* * *

><p>"A <em>DEMON<em>?"

The green-haired baby gargled cutely up at the three gawking teens that each wore an expression of shock... and an imaginary thought of what a real demon looked like **(though we all know Oga's version of a demon is pathetic, of course)**. But the thought and possibility of a demon, a creature from the dark realm that brought misery and ruin on a person's soul was standing before them, all wrapped in big wide green eyes and baby adorableness.

"Th-that's impossible!" you stutter, looking at the woman, Hildagarde as she calls herself, with utter shock. "That baby doesn't look at all like a demon!"

"Hmph. Of course you would think that, foolish human. But do not let appearances deceive you," Hildagarde raises the baby. "You will bow to your future destroyer of this world; Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV!"

**...**

"That's too long of a name! I can't even remember from beginning to end!" Oga shouts angrily.

"Idiot, this is serious!" "Really, Oga-kun!"

"Beelzebub, his main name is Beelzebub." Hildagarde replies, finding Oga to be grating on her nerves.

"Da!" the baby gurgles, tiny hands reaching out for Oga.

"It seems the young master has formed a great liking to you, as much as I find that as hard to believe, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." the blond beauty goth walks to Oga before thrusting the baby, Beelzebub, gently into his arms. "From this day forward, you have the honor to take care of my Master."

"Wh-what? Wait a second, dammit!"

"Are you serious? I don't think Oga could even take care of himself!"

"W-where's Beelzebub's parents?" you ask, looking wildly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Demon World<strong>

"Ooh, yeah! That's how ya do it!" a long green-haired man with a horned helmet bobs his head against the beat of his guitar playing, like a wild teenager at heart. "Hya, hya, hya~! Show me whatchya got!"

"Great Demon Lord?" a skeptical demon adviser dressed in dark robes approached the rocking demon overlord, his fellow minions standing behind him and watching their majesty with also skeptical expressions.

"Oh, oh yeah~!" the demon lord rocks on. "How's my kid, anyway?"

"He's successfully infiltrated to the Human World, Great Demon Lord."

"Awwwwesooomme~!" the demon lord replies, missing a few tunes from his horrible guitar playing. "Has he begin his extermination, yet? Cuz those humans keep multiplyin' like rabbits, man!"

"Not yet, sir."

"Whaaa...?"

"But Great Demon Lord has a meeting with the great Ogre king to promote him in his successful job in torturing the prisoners in the dungeon caves." the adviser tells his king, pulling out a calendar from his robes to see the numerous marked meetings in each little box.

"Oh, OH! That's right! Hellz yeah, I should invite him to play some Dungeons and Demons with me, that'll cheer him up! Hya, hya, hya~! Oi, Hilda!"

"Yes, Great Demon Lord?" the blond demon maid steps up, holding a tray of drinks for the demon lord.

"Take that kid I just had an' get some human to raise him to destroy the world for me, 'kay?"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Human World<strong>

"... That's what he said." Hilda finishes calmly.

_'The Great Demon Lord is so random!'_ came all three thoughts from you, Furuichi, and Oga.

School had ended and now you and everyone were gathered at Furuichi's room, thankfully the Furuichi family were gone so that left you, Oga, Furuichi, Hilda, and the baby Beelzebub alone in the house. Beelzebub took in the new scenery of the usual layouts from Ishiyama High School, and he seemed to make himself at home while curled up in Oga's lap while everyone gathered around the table to listen to Hilda's story.

"And since the Great Demon Lord is so busy, it was decided that my Master Beelzebub come to the Human World to be raised by the perfect parent that will raise him to destroy humanity."

"That's a big responsibility for such a small baby, no?" you murmur, looking at the green-haired baby nuzzled to Oga's chest. "You can't possibly force a child to do something like that."

"It's his destiny." Hilda narrows her teal eyes at you.

"I'm not going to take care of this baby!" Oga cuts in, glaring at the lolita goth. "This is stupid, and I don't even like babies!"

"Yes, he finally says something that makes sense!" Furuichi cheers.

"Is that your answer?" Hilda asks.

"Yes!" Oga answers, pulling at the baby.

"Well then," she stands, her hand going to the handle of her pink umbrella where a weary feeling overcame you. "Please die."

"Huh?"

You let out a shriek when a sword was unsheathed from Hilda's umbrella, and another squeak when you are pulled from the arm and flipped over to be carried away on Oga's shoulder as he and Furuichi made a run out of the room in time to avoid the exploding. Quickly running down the stairs, you and the boys run out of the family house and down the street.

"Oh my God! My house! You bastard, you're gonna repair this!" Furuichi cries out, wildly pointing back to his house that emitted smoke from his bedroom.

"Sh-she really is a demon!" you gawk while being carried away by Oga fireman-style, staring at the house that was slowly growing smaller in the distance but the smoke was still there.  
>And that's when you notice something <strong>(along with Furuichi)<strong>. "Oga-kun...?"

"What the hell is it, Shiranui? I'm running as fast as I can here!" Oga growls.

"Baby Beelzebub!" you shout, making Oga look over his shoulder to see the baby still clinging to him when he had thought he left the baby to the crazy demon goth!

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Do you actually think you can escape a demon? 'Tis futile!" Hilda says from above an electric pole.

"Shut it! You can stay up there and try and look cool!" Oga shouts, running another direction down the street, probably heading towards the field near the river.

"Akubaba!" she shouts, and then suddenly a giant blue-feathered, demon bird descends from the skies towards you and the guys.

"Look out!" you shriek, closing your eyes in fear.

"Waaaahhh!" Furuichi cries in terror.

"OGAAA... KICK!"

**_BAM!_**

And the running continues, although Furuichi screeched about Oga kicking a demon bird in the face to which Oga replied that the damn over-sized chicken was in the way.

"Oga-kun, put me down!" you shout, worried that you might be slowing him down.

"You're friggin' slow, dammit!"

"I'll carry you~!" Furuichi readily volunteers.

"Shut up and RUN!" Oga shouts.

Hilda kept chasing you and the boys, explosion after explosion following until finally reaching the field near the river. Oga and Furuichi slid down the steep grassy hill, you clutched on Oga's shirt when you felt you were gonna fall but the brunet boy held on tight. Before any of you could continue on the chase, a sword was thrusted past your cheek and right at Oga, stopping him from running any further. Furuichi panting from the long run but his eyes wide with unspoken fear of what was about to happen to his only friend he had known since Jr. High. You looked worriedly at Oga, but the teen put up a brave face, much to his credit.

"You refused despite being chosen by my Master. Demons are very picky about their contractors." Hilda says with venom laced in her words before giving a slight jab to draw blood on Oga's cheek. "Die."

What happened next was suddenly and unexpected, a white flash of light filled the whole area it was surprise no one in the area noticed, except for the small gang that wanted to come forth and beat up Oga since they thought he was distracted enough to sneak up on and defeat. And then you were being thrown away, your body flying in the air before colliding on the hard ground, making you hurt your arm before snapping your eyes open to see that Oga was in the middle of what looked like the same electric shock, only bigger.

"Oga-kun!" you cry out in worry, weakly standing to go and help but find yourself held back by Furuichi, since he had been blown away by the shock caused by the baby. "What's happening?"

"The Master is having a temper tantrum." Hilda supplies the answer, now standing beside you and Furuichi.

"TANTRUM?" Furuichi points at the scene before him. "THAT'S WAY BEYOND A TEMPER TANTRUM, DON'T YOU THINK?"

"You have to stop him, he's hurting Oga-kun!" you look pleadingly to the demon maid.

"There's nothing I can do at this point, the only person to calm the young master is the Great Demon Lord himself."

Before anything worse could continue to fill you and Furuichi with dread of the possibility that Oga could die from the intense shock waves from the tiny baby, it ceased just as soon as it had started to begin. There in the middle of the damaged field was Oga, sitting calmly on the crisped ground with his hand gently on the baby's head with a stern look on his face that contradicted the gentle ruffle on the baby's head.

"A man shouldn't go cryin' like that. People'll think you're weak." Oga tells the baby.

"He... That human actually made him stop." Hilda was beyond astonished.

_'Thank goodness,'_ you thought with a smile.

Oga stood up and began to walk away, heading for home. And like any calm before the storm, the steel tower that had been damaged from the baby's tantrum began to fall over towards Beelzebub's direction. Everyone had been surprised and alarmed of the coming danger of the baby, so without much warning and any planning, you ran towards the tiny baby that looked up at the falling tower that would crush and take away his tiny life.

"Baby Beel!" you cry out, snatching the baby from the ground but knew there was no time to escape the coming danger of the tower that was crush you to death. You only hoped you could shield the baby and hope he would survive from this than you.

"SHIRANUI!" "YUZUKI-CHAN!"

You take one last look at the teary eyes of the green-haired baby before pushing him to your chest and closing your eyes and let darkness take you from there...


End file.
